


Emotions Are Scary And Everyone's Cowards

by EvilPlanCaptain



Category: Kagerou Project
Genre: F/M, M/M, Multi, Mutual Pining, Post STR, Shintaro has two hands
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-10-06
Updated: 2020-10-06
Packaged: 2021-03-07 19:28:31
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,491
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/26852971
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/EvilPlanCaptain/pseuds/EvilPlanCaptain
Summary: A post-STR story about mutual pining written for ShinAya week!Kano gets dragged into the mutual moping/pining/overthinking party that is Ayano and Shintaro's relationship, and ruins everything!
Relationships: Kano Shuuya/Kisaragi Shintaro, Kisaragi Shintaro/Tateyama Ayano
Comments: 1
Kudos: 11





	Emotions Are Scary And Everyone's Cowards

_ September 27th, a lazy saturday afternoon at a children’s playground.  _

“Truth!”

“Sis, you can’t just keep picking truth all the time! When am I gonna get to dare you?”

“But Shuuya, you’ll pick something mean, I know it!”   
  


“Fine, fine, I’ll ask my dumb nice question. Like, when are you finally gonna ask Shintaro out?”

“W-What?!? N-Never, why would you ask me that? The way you phrased it, it almost sounds like a certainty, hahaha…”

“Sis, really? Lying in the sacred game of truth and dare?”

“I’m not…”

“Sis.”

“Really, I’m not planning to...” Ayano let out a sigh, kicking at rocks, “When I was over there, I always thought ‘If only I had told him sooner’, but… now that I’m actually back, it’s so much scarier than I thought.”

“Sis, he’s head over heels for you, what’s there to be scared about?”

“What if he’s not? He’s doing so much better now, he’s made friends, he… moved on without me. He’s moved on and I’m stuck chasing him. I really haven’t changed at all, have I?”

“... if that’s really how he’s making you feel, you should let me yell at him one of these days”

“Shuuya, no! It’s fine, I promise. Now come on, it’s my turn! What do  _ you _ think of Shintaro?”

“Gee sis I’d love to tell you, sucks that I chose dare~”

\---------------------

_ 07:03 October 2nd, Mekakushi Dan Hideout _

“Shuuya, it’s not that bad! And besides, I can’t abandon Shintaro!”   
  


“Your fever’s about to burn the house down! I’m sure you can schedule another date, go rest already!”

“I-It’s not a date! We’re just catching up, y’know, as friends…”

“Then what’s the problem?!? Look, I’ll tell him myself, so just let it go for today, okay?”

“Shuuya…! You’re a genius! You can go for me!”

\------------------

_ 10:37, A crowded street outside the amusement park _

Deep breaths, me. You can do this. If they’re still talking to each other at the end of this it’s a victory.

Ayano(?) turned the corner to the amusement park entrance. Shintaro was waiting for her(?), dripping sweat in his red jersey and a matching crooked bow-tie.

_ Oh fuck don’t laugh. Whatever you do don’t laugh. But seriously what the hell kind of not-date is he dressing for?  _

“Hey Shintaro, sorry to keep you waiting!”

“Oh, uh, hey Ayano, it’s fine, I wasn’t waiting long”

Ayano(?) gave a warm smile.  _ I’m 20 minutes early and he’s already sunburnt, he’s been standing here for at least an hour. _

“I’m glad! So, which ride do you want to go on first?”

“Well, um, I mean, if you’re ok with it… Maybe the um… “ Shintaro trailed off, mumbling into his shoulder

“Maybe the what?” Ayano(?) stepped in close to hear him, and Shintaro went beet red.

“Maybe the ferris wheel?”  _ Oh no. OH no. He’s FINALLY gonna confess and sis isn’t even here?!? _

“Haha, maybe we can save that for next time, so we can see the city all lit up!”

“Oh… You’re right, it was stupid, never mind. Just pick something, I’m fine with anything”

_ Shintaro! It’s not a big deal! Quit it with the sad puppy look! _

“Well, how about we go on the new roller coaster? Or maybe the haunted house?”

“Like I said, whatever works”

“Ooh! Or how about the bumper cars? I always wanted to try those!”

“Mmm”

_ C’mon Shintaro, work with me here! If you’re gonna sulk this much over your plans being ruined… Ah screw it! Sorry sis, I’ll figure it out somehow! _

Ayano(?) grabbed Shintaro’s hand and pulled him towards the rides.

“A-Ayano?!? What’re you-”

“The ferris wheel right? Let’s ride it, right now!”

\------------------------

“So, nice weather huh?”

“...”

They had been stuck at the top of the ferris wheel for 10 minutes. Shintaro was transfixed with some notes he had been keeping in his pocket.  _ Seriously, we both know you don’t need memos! _

“How about that Dead & Seek update? Have you read the patch notes already?”

“...”

_ What the hell is written on there? _

“Say nothing if you’re fine with me reading your stupid notes”

“...”   
  


“I warned you!”

Ayano(?) reached a hand over to Shintaro, and he shot up like a startled cat

“AaAAAYANO WHAT ARE YOU DOING?!?”

“Oh, I was just curious as to what had your attention. What were you reading?”

“N-Nothing… Just, uh, some notes… for university?”  _ Why are you asking me?  _

Ayano(?) caught a glimpse of the “University Notes” in Shintaro’s mad rush to hide them. 

A printed webpage, “How to smoothly ask out your crush in 12 easy steps”.

_ DO NOT LAUGH SHUUYA, WHATEVER YOU DO DO NOT LAUGH. _

“Pffft- I mean, ahem. We’re at the amusement park! Put the notes down and enjoy yourself!”

“Yeah, yeah you’re right… Hey Ayano…”

“Hmm?”

“Say there was this girl you liked, but you didn’t know if she liked you back, what would you do?”

_ OH FOR THE LOVE OF- _

“Ask her out, immediately. Like, right now”

“R-right now???”

“Actually wait, only by text if you’re gonna do it right now. Maybe a phone call later? Though really, you should probably wait until she’s feeling better…”

“Until she’s feeling better?”

“Yeah, she’s got a fever right now. I’d give it like, two, three days until she’s back to normal.”

“I-It sounds like you’ve already got someone in mind…”

“I mean duh, it’s been so long. Who hasn’t figured it out yet?”

“Wait, who do you… Oh! Oh, right, yeah, of course... Why didn’t I see that before. Good luck, I hope Takane makes you happy…”

_ Wait what. _

\------------------

_ 5th October _

“Shuuya, why are we doing this?”

“I told you,  _ Kido _ , I’m  _ Kano _ right now. This is an official Mekakushi Dan mission, Sis needs our help.”

Kano and Kido were crouched down behind the bushes outside the mall, entirely for aesthetics, watching Shintaro and Ayano have a stilted conversation at an ice cream parlour

“I don’t think sis needs our help talking to Kisaragi”

“Now that’s where you’re wrong, great leader, she needs all the help she can get.”  _ Especially after I screwed everything up!  _ “You remember the plan, right?”

“Yeah yeah, I distract Kisaragi, you swap with Ayano, and you’ll do whatever maniacal scheme you’ve got going, right?”

“Perfect! Let’s go”

\------------------

_ You know, I probably should’ve asked what the distraction was. _

“Attention all shoppers,” a voice came blaring over the mall speakers, “a parent is looking for their lost child, Shintaro Kisaragi. I repeat, Shintaro Kisaragi, your parent is looking for you. Please come to the front desk-”

_ Kido what the hell kind of plan is- _

After some confusion and scowling, Shintaro stood up from the table and stormed off to the information desk.

_ Kido you genius! _

Kano broke cover and ran to the table where Ayano was sitting.

“Sis, let me take over for a second!”

“Shuuya? What are you-”

“No time to explain, come on!”

“O-Ok?”

\--------------------

_ Who’s the heck is messing with me, today of all days?!? _

Shintaro sighed and scratched his head, meandering back to where Ayano was waiting. Whoever was claiming to be his parent had ‘vanished into thin air’, apparently. _ It’s probably that cat-eyed jerk, but I didn’t think I had pissed him off recently... _

Shintaro had already been feeling frayed from his awkward attempts at conversation with Ayano, and this stupid prank was  _ not _ helping.

_ It’s bad enough she’s pretending like there’s nothing between her and Takane. I knew she probably wasn’t interested in me, but I didn’t think she’d hide something that important. _

Shintaro arrived back at his seat to see Ayano fiddling idly with her spoon.

“Next time you see your asshole cat brother of yours, tell him to knock it off,” Shintaro slumped in his seat and heaved another sigh.

“Shuuya? Why do you think he’s involved?”

“He’s always involved, he’s been messing with me recently. The worst part is I have no idea why, what did I do to him?!?”

“Maybe it’s cuz your reactions are hilarious?”

“What?”

“Whoops, I mean, uh, maybe it’s because he’s interested in you?”

Shintaro felt a blush creeping up his face.  _ Even just hearing those words from her is too much… even if it’s not even directed at me. _

“Yeah right, who would be interested in me?”

“I am.”

“W-what do you mean?”

“Oh come on, was even  _ that _ too roundabout for you? Come here,” Ayano reached over the table to grab Shintaro by his collar, pulling him in for a kiss. If Shintaro’s brain hadn’t crashed, he may have thought it was the best moment of his life. It felt like it could go on forever, until he realised he needed to breathe.

“MMM,” Shintaro frantically tried to tap out, Ayano’s grip too strong to break free.

“Hah, there we go,” Ayano finally released him, her face still inches away from his own, “Shintaro, let’s go out.”

“WHAT?!? I mean- but you- I-... Sure?”

“Perfect! By the way, you should ask out Ayano too, I think she likes you or something.”


End file.
